Bayonetta 1 - Aftermath
by StarGamerGirl
Summary: This story takes place directly after the final battle in Bayonetta 1. Depicts what happened between Bayonetta and Jeanne in the few days leading up to the ending sequence. It's all Jeanne/Bayonetta centric.


Bayonetta and Jeanne tumbled towards the earth triumphantly after their defeat of Baldur and Jubileus.

"We did it, Cereza!"

Jeanne stood up slowly and smiled down at her friend.

Instead of a response, Jeanne was greeted with silence as Bayonetta's body went limp on contact with the earth and she completely lost consciousness.

"Damn it!" Jeanne bit her lip and frowned. "Damn it Cereza, don't go out on me now."

She couldn't believe that after all that had happened, Cereza was still in danger. Why couldn't things ever go their way?

"Come, on Cereza. You have to wake up."

She knelt down next to her friend and lightly shook her shoulders.

"Wake up, Cereza. Don't leave me. Cereza!"

Jeanne choked back on the tears that were starting to well in her throat. This couldn't be happening. Not after she'd finally reached her again…

"Looks like you could use some of my services."

Jeanne startled at the sound and turned around as she stood up.

"You!"

It was Rodin, popping his head out of 'The Gates of Hell', the signature red rune at his feet.

"She's a strong one," Rodin pointed down towards Bayonetta with his cigar. "Bring her back with you to the bar and I'll hook you up with something that'll patch her right up. Though it won't come cheap," he chuckled. "Lucky for you I'll open up a tab – you can do a few jobs to pay it off."

With that, he jumped back into the rune, leaving laughter in his wake.

Jeanne felt numb as Rodin disappeared, her mind struggling to comprehend what was happening. She wasn't feeling the best herself and it took her a moment before her brain kicked into gear.

She could still save Cereza!

Jeanne knelt back down and gently lifted Bayonetta into her arms.

"If he'll bring you back to me, I'll do all the fucking jobs he wants," she whispered to her friend as she entered The Gates of Hell. "Anything at all…!"

* * *

><p>Jeanne anxiously looked down at the sleeping form of her friend, wondering how long it was going to take before she finally woke up. It had already been a couple of hours since she'd brought her back from Rodin's bar. Surely the concoction he'd administered would've come into effect by now? For something that cost 999,999 halos, it should've worked instantly!<p>

Jeanne sighed and began pacing, her heels clicking loudly on the hardwood floors. She'd wasted no time in bringing Bayonetta back home the moment Rodin was done with her. It had only taken her a second to forge a portal between The Gates of Hell and her spacious loft just outside of Manhattan. She'd chosen the place specifically for its proximity to the physical location of The Gates of Hell. It made keeping track of Bayonetta's movements over the last few years a breeze.

However, when she had bought the loft years ago, she'd never imagined she would actually see Bayonetta within its walls. Not under these circumstances anyway. The two of them had always been close, ever since they were children, but never had they been able to occupy the same living space. It was a hidden desire of hers – one which she'd never shared with anyone, not even her best and only friend.

As a child, she could never understand why the rest of the witches called Cereza an 'outcast'. All she saw was another little girl, just like her, lonely, desperate for a friend, and maybe a little different from everyone else. She could sense a kindred spirit.

Jeanne herself was always stronger than all the other girls her age. She'd been born with an innate talent that had made her stand out from a young age. She was stronger, smarter and prettier – and that made for some very jealous little girls. She would often wander outside the playground and general living areas to avoid harassment. This is how she'd come across Cereza's room that fateful afternoon.

She could still remember sneaking into the forbidden section of the dormitories. She'd seen a strange light shining at the end of the hallway and had rushed to investigate. When she got there, she'd quietly opened the door to the room and had seen a mysterious witch she'd never seen before. The witch was beautiful and had a very powerful energy surrounding her. One she couldn't recognise from any of the witches here.

She had not known it at the time, but it was the current Bayonetta, returning her past-self back to her own time.

All she could recall was the feeling that she'd witnessed something amazing and that the young girl who lay on the large bed was someone special.

"So you're the outcast everyone's talking about,' she'd whispered to the girl who appeared sound asleep. "You don't seem so scary."

"I'm not."

Jeanne jumped, startled to realise the girl had heard her. She took a step away from the bed, shyly.

"What's your name?" The girl sat up and smiled, clutching a very raggedy looking stuffed animal. "I'm Cereza."

"J-Jeanne," she stuttered.

"Hi Jeanne. It's nice to meet you. I'm not a cry-baby anymore and I'm going to grow up and become the most powerful witch in the world – so that I can protect everyone. Just like my mommy."

Her shyness forgotten, Jeanne couldn't help but smile as she reacted with a challenge. "Then you'll have to beat me first."

With that, the start of many years of secret meetings and training sessions began. While none of the other girls had what it took to be a proper sparring partner for Jeanne, Cereza had proved to be more than a match. She's also become her dearest and closest friend – her other half even. This was why she had insisted on fighting Cereza that day. If only she'd known how it would all turn out…

Jeanne stopped her pacing and reminiscing and returned back to Bayonetta's side. She took a seat next to the bed and grasped her friend's hand.

"Wake up, Cereza," she whispered. "How long are you going to sleep?"

"Jeanne?"

Bayonetta's voice sounded feint as her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?"

"Cereza! You're awake!"

Jeanne forgot herself for a moment and wrapped her arms hastily around Bayonetta, pulling her close.

"You're awake!" She repeated, her lips tickling Bayonetta's ear as she continued with her embrace. "You came back to me."

Suddenly realising her position, Jeanne released Bayonetta and quickly took a step back, her eyes falling to the floor in embarrassment.

"What!? No wake-up kiss?" Bayonetta quipped. "You're such a tease."

Jeanne put up an amused eyebrow to cover her embarrassment. "You should be so lucky."

She could only hope Bayonetta couldn't see through her bravado. She was not ready to face her emotions just yet.

Bayonetta made a move to reply, but winced with pain, instead.

Jeanne was quickly by her side again, gently pushing Bayonetta back towards the bed.

"Lie down, Cereza," she spoke firmly. "You're still not okay. It's going to be a while before your body is fully recovered. Don't overexert yourself."

"I'm fine," Bayonetta insisted, even as she complied. "But I won't say no to a bit of pampering."

Jeanne rolled her eyes as Bayonetta winked.

"I don't know why I even bother."

"Because I'm irresistible?"

Jeanne ignored the bait and reached into her bedside table for a lollipop. She stuffed it unceremoniously into Bayonetta's mouth to keep her from saying anything else.

"Take this. Doctor's orders – or should I say Rodin's? He patched you up after the fall and left a supply of these to keep you stable."

"That must'n't've come cheap," Bayonetta pondered around her lollipop.

"No, it didn't. Turns out I'll have to do some jobs to pay it off."

"Jeanne…"

"Don't worry about it Cereza."

"But—."

"I'm a big girl, I can pay my own debts."

"Jeanne…" Bayonetta closed her eyes as a momentary wave of pain washed over her again. "At least let me help."

"No!"

"But—."

"No! You're not well. I can't have you getting injured again, it'd all be for naught. Now be a good girl and get some rest."

Jeanne gently pushed Bayonetta back down onto the bed.

"But I'm not tired."

"Behave!"

"Or what, you'll punish me?"

Jeanne couldn't help but smirk at the idea.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you Cereza? Up for a good spanking?"

Bayonetta chuckled as she playfully met Jeanne's gaze. "I've been a bad girl Mommy – please punish me."

Jeanne felt her body go off balance as Bayonetta reached for her and pulled her down towards the bed.

"Join me."

"Cereza—." Jeanne protested.

"You don't look the best yourself, love." Bayonetta reasoned. "If I have to rest then so do you. And I don't see any other beds in this loft."

Jeanne was about to object again when she realised how utterly exhausted she was. Bayonetta was right. She too had been injured during the battle with Baldur, but with her worry over Bayonetta's recovery, she'd been too busy to think about her own condition.

"I guess you're right," Jeanne conceded. "A bit of rest can't hurt."

After crawling underneath the covers, Jeanne couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp as she realised her friend was completely naked. Her suit of hair had been released to aid with recovery. How could she have forgotten?

"You okay?" Bayonetta turned to face her friend, concern evident in her brow.

Before she could respond, she felt the remaining half of Bayonetta's lollipop being shoved into her mouth.

"I think you need this more than I do."

Jeanne couldn't find it in her to protest. She could almost taste Bayonetta herself as she sucked on the lollipop and her heart jumped a little at the thought.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was she doing? What was she thinking? This was her best friend. She'd never allowed herself to have these kind of thoughts 500 years ago. Not consciously anyway. Why was she reacting like this now? Was it the aftermath of the battle? Like Bayonetta, she too became excited when battling angels. Was this just her body's way of seeking release? Or was it something more? Something that she didn't even want to consider was a possibility.

"Cat got your tongue, love?"

The sound of Bayonetta's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Just enjoying the candy," Jeanne quipped, gracing her friend with a smile. "These certainly taste amazing."

Jeanne looked up to see a slight dilation in Bayonetta's pupils. Before she could react, her friend had grabbed the lollipop out of her mouth and returned it to her own.

"You're right," Bayonetta agreed. "The taste is or-gas-mic," she winked, her tongue lavishly rolling around what was left of the lollipop, her eyes meeting Jeanne's with a flirtatious air.

Jeanne didn't know what to think. Was Bayonetta toying with her? Was there some hidden meaning to her words? Did her friend feel the same confusing excitement as she did? And what did it really mean? Was it just arousal – lust – pure and simple? Or was it something more?

Lust she could understand. Bayonetta oozed sexuality with every breath she took. So did Jeanne, for that matter. It was one of the perks of their clan. They were always overcharged sexually. It had something to do with the pact they'd made.

Then why did this feel so different? For the moment however, Jeanne was happy to ignore it. They'd have plenty of time to deal with this once they'd recovered.

"Sweet dreams, Cereza," Jeanne smiled and allowed her own suit of hair to dissipate. It didn't make sense to keep it on while they slept. "I think some rest will do us both good."

Bayonetta's eyes danced with mischief and disappointment.

Had she expected a rise out of her?

"Night, Jeanne." Was all she said and Jeanne gasped again as she felt Bayonetta's arms reach around her, drawing their naked bodies together.

She didn't protest. How could she? Despite the heat emanating from the closeness of their bodies, exhaustion was very quick to set in and it didn't take long before she found herself drifting off.

* * *

><p>Jeanne awoke to an empty bed, her mind taking a moment to comprehend that while she was always alone in the past, there should've been someone there with her this morning.<p>

"Cereza?" She sat up and let the covers fall down around her.

"In here, love." Bayonetta's voice came from the bathroom. "Just enjoying your gorgeous bath. You really do know how to go 'all out', don't you?"

Jeanne smiled. "A lady has to have some indulgences." Her bathroom was the one place in the loft that had its own door and she'd made it almost a sanctuary of sorts. It was always stocked with essential oils and scented candles, along with a variety of soaps and shampoos.

"Care to join me?"

Jeanne choked back a surprised gasp at the idea – blood rushing instantly to her cheeks.

Despite her embarrassment, the thought did sound appealing. She could use a good bath.

But could she handle the heat?

As she walked towards the bathroom, she suddenly recalled her assortment of 'toys.'

She forced down a wave of mortification at the idea of Bayonetta finding them. Although, if anyone would understand, it'd be her fellow witch. There was nothing wrong with a little bit of self-maintenance. She was certain Bayonetta wasn't a stranger to it herself.

Regardless, it was still embarrassing. Maybe she wouldn't find them…

Her hope was short-lived as she opened the door to find Bayonetta leaning back casually in the spacious bath, curiously gazing at one of her 12-inch 'toys' which she held cradled in her hands.

Jeanne choked back her embarrassment and forced herself to meet Bayonetta's playful gaze with one of her own. It wouldn't do to be flustered.

"I see you found my collection."

"Yes!" Bayonetta smirked. "It was quite…enlightening."

"Feel free to 'borrow' them whenever you like." Jeanne turned and stepped into the shower.

"I may do just that. It's been a while."

Jeanne was grateful for the light spray of the shower as it hid her reaction. At Bayonetta's words, images that had no business being in her head sprang to mind. What was her friend playing at? She also couldn't get over the sight of Bayonetta in her bathtub, completely naked, holding one of her favourite toys. Did she even know what that did to her?

"Come join me, Jeanne." Bayonetta called out. "I'll wash your back for you."

"I'm fine, Cereza."

"Come on. I promise I won't bite – not too hard anyway," she chuckled as an afterthought.

Jeanne couldn't help but smile despite herself. Bayonetta's sense of humour had always amused her.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She couldn't think of an acceptable excuse anyway. Besides, they were both adults here. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like they were lovers. They'd always been close, but that was a line they'd never crossed. It's not like anything would change now. Especially since they'd only just been reunited.

With that thought, Jeanne lowered herself into the tub and presented her back to Bayonetta.

She was not prepared for what happened next. Bayonetta's hands reached around her waist and drew her close, her nipples pressing hard against her skin and she could feel the softness of her breasts behind her.

"Cereza!?" She couldn't help but gasp.

Bayonetta lowered her chin against Jeanne's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I wanted to thank you."

Jeanne closed her eyes. Bayonetta's breath against her skin was intoxicating.

"You don't have to thank me," she forced herself to remain calm. "It's my duty as an Umbran witch to protect the left eye…"

"Is that really all it was?"

Jeanne gulped. She could tell her words were not fooling her friend.

"Of course. Why else—."

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta stopped her from continuing. "I understand. The left eye thanks you."

Jeanne turned towards Bayonetta in another attempt at explaining herself, only to be silenced in the best way possible.

Bayonetta's lips reached for her own, effectively extinguishing all further thoughts.

The kiss was over before she could even react however and it left her wanting so much more.

She fluttered her eyes open and was met with a smiling Bayonetta.

"Thank you! Now, let's get that back washed."

Jeanne blinked a couple of times and then turned around, her mind abuzz. Was that all it was? Just a quick 'thank you' kiss? It was certainly over quickly enough and a kiss like that was quite common between friends. So why did it feel like there was a hummingbird in her chest?

Ignoring her confusion, Jeanne settled back and allowed Bayonetta to attend to her. That was a mistake. Bayonetta's hands felt like mini lightning bolts as they covered her in soap. She could feel her body unwittingly responding to it.

Was Bayonetta doing this on purpose?

"Th-that's enough, Cereza."

Jeanne pulled away and turned around to face her friend.

"Are you sure?" There was a gleam in Bayonetta's eyes as she asked the question. "I was just getting started."

She did know!

Jeanne met her gaze head-on, unable to look away. She wasn't mistaken. There was definitely a sexual charge running between them. But was that all it was - and was now the time to act on it?

Neither of them were at their full strength yet. A sexual encounter, while definitely enjoyable, would sap them of all strength.

But that wasn't the real problem. It was the aftermath Jeanne was worried about.

How did Bayonetta feel about her?

How did she feel about Bayonetta?

Where would they go to from there?

Would they become 'Friends with benefits'?

Or would they enter into a committed relationship? Was that even something they were capable of maintaining?

All she did know was that after 500 years, she'd only just got her friend back and she had no intention of letting her go. She did not want to lose her again.

With a determined look, she moved away from Bayonetta and reached for the other end of the tub.

"I'm sure," Jeanne smiled as she sunk into the water. "It's enough – for now."

There was a promise in her eyes that she wanted to convey.

Bayonetta smiled back in acknowledgment. Understanding evident in her gaze.

"Well, it's a good thing you have plenty of toys then," Bayonetta grinned. "I have a feeling we're going to need them."

Jeanne grinned back, even as a blush stained her cheek. "I think you're right."

* * *

><p>The next evening the two witches got an unexpected house call from Rodin.<p>

They were sitting down to a meal when the now familiar red-rune appeared before them.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Rodin?" Bayonetta greeted her friend with the barrel of her Onyx.

"Is this any way to treat a friend?" Rodin grinned, nonplussed at having a gun pointed at him. "Especially after I took such good care of you."

"For a price," Bayonetta reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," Rodin frowned, as if just remembering. "Which brings me to why I'm here."

"Let me guess," Bayonetta pondered as she put away her gun. "You've come to collect?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"What does that mean?" Jeanne intercepted, not liking where this was going. "You'll get your halos."

Rodin took a puff of his cigar before responding. "I'm sure I will. Just wanted to let you know Enzo's taking care of your funeral tomorrow Bayonetta. Thought it might be the perfect time for one of your infamous 'dance parties' – easy way to get some halos, too, while you're at it."

Jeanne was about to protest when Bayonetta cut her off.

"I'm fine, Jeanne." Bayonetta insisted. "I'm fully recovered and I have no intention of letting you go out by yourself. You're not going to have all the fun."

"I can manage on my own, Cereza. You're still not at full strength yet."

"I'll be the judge of that."

With that, Rodin took his cue to leave. "I'll see you both at the cemetery in the morning." He said, leaving the girls to argue amongst themselves.

Jeanne sighed. She could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere with Bayonetta. The witch was too stubborn for her own good.

"I'll be the bait," Bayonetta reminded her. "I'll be in my nice, comfortable coffin and rest until the angels arrive. You'll get the fun job of being the nun."

"A nun?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "How on earth is that fun?"

"I like dressing up in the costumes," Bayonetta pouted. "Shame I can't play both parts."

Jeanne laughed. "We can play dress-up when we get home."

"You promise?"

"I'll personally take you shopping for some new outfits. Maybe even get our hair done."

Bayonetta smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Jeanne hesitated for a moment before she spoke her next suggestion, not sure how Bayonetta would react.

"Might as well get some more furniture while we're at it. You're going to need your own wardrobe if you're staying here."

She looked up at Bayonetta, her eyes forming the silent question.

Did she want to move in?

Jeanne hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until her friend finally replied.

"You're right Jeanne," she smiled. "Some re-decorating wouldn't go astray either."

"And what's wrong with how it looks now?"

Bayonetta laughed softly. "It doesn't have my special brand of style, that's what."

Jeanne rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "We'll talk about that later."

It was like a dream come true for Jeanne and she couldn't help but feel a sense of both joy and excitement. The future held plenty of promise and most importantly, she would now get to spend it together with her dearest friend.

Whatever hardships they had to face from now on - they'd be fine - they wouldn't be facing them alone.


End file.
